Chopper un chat par ses neuf queues et vous verrez le résultat
by La Poupee Vaudou
Summary: Série d'one shots ayant des thèmes divers pour le projet Chat à neuf queues du Forum de tous les périls.
1. Tu veux être mon ami ?

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! Voici donc un petit recueil d'OS pour le Forum de tous les périls et notamment pour son _Chat à Neuf Queues_. Les mots en gras représentent le fouet et il y en a neuf. Ce fouet est **inoccupé, milliard, baiser, droit, attitude, mécanique, ivoire, distorsion, manger** et il a été donné par Neechu.

Voici donc mon premier OS pour le Chat à Neuf Queues. **_Les personnages sont Kidd et Killer quand ils sont enfants et comment j'imagine leur première rencontre_**.

 **Disclamer: Kidd et Killer ne m'appartienne pas mais à Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Assis dans un coin sombre, un jeune enfant aux cheveux roux et ébouriffés jouait avec un petit robot métallique. Ce dernier était couvert de crasse et semblait seul.

Cet enfant se nommait Kidd, Eustass Kidd pour être exact, et c'était ce que les gens nommait habituellement un gosse des rues. Il était orphelin et jouait, pieds nus, sur les pavés froids et assez souvent humides avec d'autres enfants qui, eux, avaient une famille. C'était un passionné de **mécanique**. Il créait ses propres jouets et réparait ceux des autres enfants quand ils venaient le voir avec un jouet cassé. En échange, ils lui offrait parfois un peu de nourriture ou un tissu propre. Mais la nuit venue quand la pâle lueur de la lune et des étoiles était son unique éclairage, le petit rouquin était seul.

Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment une vie très enviable. Une montagne de problèmes pour si peu de bonheur. Car oui: Kidd était malheureux mais extrêmement malheureux. Pas de parents, pas de quoi se nourrir, pas de toit où dormir. Vivre dans la saleté et les poubelles et devoir espérer avoir un peu de chance pour dénicher un peu de nourriture pas trop pourrie quand il n'en recevait pas en échange de ses services de réparateur.

C'était donc durant une de ces longues nuits froides et tristes que l'enfant s'était réfugié dans une petite ruelle sombre dans l'espoir d'échapper à la froideur. Il s'installa dans un coin **inoccupé** par les poubelles et les rats et s'enroula dans un vieux morceau de tissu miteux pour se réchauffer. Du moins, il essayait car sa peau était si froide qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir se chauffer malgré la couverture car elle était sale et trouée ce qui laissait passer l'air.

Résolu à passer la nuit à grelotter vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, Kidd allait fermer les yeux quand il remarqua une silhouette sombre dans la pâle lueur des astres. Cependant, il n'eu pas le courage d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Soudain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre garçon. Il devait avoir peut-être deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds un peu longs et une peau couleur **ivoire**. Ses vêtements étaient en aussi mauvais état que ceux de Kidd. Mais il tenait un peu de pain en main. Sans doute l'avait-il volé sur un rebord de fenêtre ou en s'introduisant chez quelqu'un par une fenêtre laissée malencontreusement ouverte.

\- Salut ! fit-il, Tu es aussi un enfant des rues, non ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Son interlocuteur l'observa un peu avant de rompre le pain et de lui tendre un des deux morceaux.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Heu oui. Merci.

Le rouquin n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et attrapa le pain qu'il dévora à belles dents. Le blond le regarda **manger** d'un air ravi.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda t-il.

\- Kidd et toi ?

\- Killer. Tu es dans la rue depuis longtemps ?

\- Un an je crois. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Mais depuis longtemps.

C'était la première fois que Kidd voyait un autre enfant comme lui. Il devait y avoir une chance sur un **milliard** que ça arrive tellement cette ville était grande. Et ce qui le choquait le plus, c'etait l' **attitude** du jeune blond. Il ne s'était jamais attiré beaucoup de sympathie de la part des autres il fallait le dire. Kidd avait l'impression d'être dans la dimension du rêve. D'une sorte de **distorsion** de la réalité. Et pourtant, il était bel et bien dans la vraie vie et non dans l'inconscient de son cerveau.

\- Dis, demanda Killer, tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Comme ça, tu ne sera pas tout seul car tu ne m'as pas l'air heureux.

\- Les gamins de la rue ne peuvent pas être heureux, répliqua Kidd, On vit mal et...

\- Tout le monde à le **droit** d'être heureux ! le coupa le blond, Sinon, pourquoi vivre si on est tout le temps triste ?

Le rouquin le regarda surpris. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on lui disait d'être heureux. La dernière fois que ça s'était passé, c'était sa mère juste avant de se faire exécutée pour de multiples vols. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et déposé un **baiser** sur son front avant de se faire mener à la potence et d'être pendue.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune roux qui finit par répondre:

\- D'accord. Soyons amis.

Killer sourit et se colla à son ami pour se blottir sous la couverture et mettre la sienne par-dessus pour un peu plus de chaleur. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils s'endormirent.


	2. Je vais te sauver !

Salut ! Voici mon deuxième chat à neuf queues ! Ce dernier est de roar-ya avec les mots maître - cigarette - haine - justice - violet - beauté - soldat - neuf - pauvre - folie. J'ai laissé « neuf » de côté et j'ai fais un one shot concentré sur Law et Corazon.

Je suis contente que mon précédent one shot ait autant plu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait autant apprécié.

* * *

Rosinante observait l'horizon avec méfiance. Depuis qu'il était partit avec Law dans l'espoir de trouver un remède contre sa maladie, il craignait énormément que son frère ne tente de les retrouver.

Il tourna alors son regard vers son protégé. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Il semblait tellement paisible quand il dormait. Il semblait si loin de tous ces problèmes qu'un enfant de son âge aurait mieux fait d'ignorer. Sa peau grisâtre blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il ressemblerait bientôt à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais une poupée au visage déformé par la souffrance.

Le **soldat** se demandait, pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un remède possible: l'Ope Ope No Mi. Jamais un seul médecin ne voudrait s'approcher du petit malade pensant que cette maladie était contagieuse alors que ce n'était qu'une intoxication au plomb blanc et que ce n'était pas transmissible.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si attaché à ce gosse ? murmura t-il. Est-ce parce que il porte cette lettre maudite dans son nom ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?

Son regard passa de Law à l'horizon avant de se reporter sur le jeune garçon.

\- **Pauvre** petit. soupira le marine en s'approchant de lui. Il ne méritait pas autant de malheur. C'est...

Il se stoppa soudainement un flash de son propre passé lui revenant. Lui courant pieds nus dans la crasse avec son aîné pour échapper à un boulanger à qui ils avaient dérobé quelques pains.

Cette scène ne dura pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour laisser Rosinante dans le flot de ses souvenirs pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

\- Merde, jura t-il en rallumant sa **cigarette**.

Son manteau prit feu sur-le-champ. Après s'être roulé par terre pour éteindre les flammes, le soldat reprit sa contemplation de l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à se lever offrant au paysage une certaine **beauté**.

\- Serait-ce parce que... parce que ce gosse me ressemble un peu ?

Il fallait dire que l'enfance du frère de Doflamingo et de ce dernier n'était pas rose. Plutôt gris et très foncé le gris. Une vie de misère teintée par la mort et les larmes. Sa seule chance a été de rencontrer Sengoku et de partir avec lui. Il était parvenu à s'échapper d'une manière largement plus sympathique que celle de son frère qui avait décidé de devenir une sorte de parrain de la pègre et de devenir un monstre. Ou plutôt d'accentuer sa monstruosité.

En vérité, Doffy avait toujours eu une **haine** profonde envers le monde en général après avoir été traité comme un moins que rien pendant longtemps. Haine qui l'avait fait tuer leur père d'ailleurs. Jamais Corazon n'avait pu s'en remettre et depuis, il voulait arrêter son aîné. Et faire **justice** à sa famille d'une certaine façon car il savait que son frère serait exécuté si jamais il se faisait attraper. Mais n'était-ce pas une bonne chose en vérité ?

Alors que l'adulte était plongé dans ses pensées, Law cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux en toussant ramenant Rosinante à la réalité. Ce dernier pu remarquer que le dessous des yeux de Law était **violet**. Ses cernes s'étaient agrandies. Signe qu'il devait dormir très mal.

\- Law, dit-il, tu vas bien ?

\- Je me sens mal, Cora-san. articula le jeune garçon.

Il s'en serait douté au vu de l'état de faiblesse de son protégé. Il prit Law dans ses bras et murmura:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver un moyen de te soigner.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Cora-san. Personne ne voudra me soigner. Je suis condamné.

\- Non, Law, ne dit pas ça !

\- C'est **folie** de penser que je pourrais guérir, Cora-san. Mais tu peux m'aider si tu le désire tant.

\- Vraiment ? Comment ?

\- Tu as un pistolet, non ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me tirer une balle.

\- QUOI ?!

Le marine manqua de tomber par terre. Il regarda Law choqué:

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?!

\- Tu tiens à m'aider, non ?

Rosinante serra les dents et retira sa cigarette avant de l'écraser au sol. Puis il attrapa son pistolet et le jeta sur les genoux de Law.

\- Je refuse de te tuer. Si l'un de nous deux doit mourir, je préfère que ce soit moi. Je te sauverais, Law. Tu ne pourras jamais me faire plier face à cette certitude car il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse te sauver.

Suite à cette tirade, Law resta un moment à regarder le soldat avant de prendre le pistolet et de demander:

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement m'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est parce que je t'aime bien.

\- Juste pour ça ?

\- C'est une raison suffisante ! Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir d'autres ?

Devant l'air du jeune garçon, Corazon soupira et se tourna.

\- Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je devrais me justifier en fait. marmonna t-il en allumant une cigarette, je suis encore **maître** de mes décisions quand même !

Ce disant, il récupéra son arme à feu et la rangea.

\- Maintenant, dit-il en regardant Law dans les yeux, je veux que tu sois positif et si tu guéris un jour, promets-moi de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, d'accord ?

\- Promets-moi alors de ne pas mourir. répliqua Law.

\- Je te le jure. sourit Rosinante en tendant l'une de ses mains à Law.

\- Alors moi aussi je te le jure. sourit à son tour le jeune garçon en serrant la main de Rosinante.

Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

\- Tu m'avais juré de rester en vie ! hurla Law alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que la neige recouvrait le corps de l'homme qui avait tout risqué pour le sauver.


End file.
